The Newest Squad Member
by TheArchitect68
Summary: Perseus Jackson faced the god's wrath and he was kicked out of his home. Then he was arrested and Ms. Waller found him. May God have Mercy on his soul. My first story sorry if its aids. Disclaimer: I AM NOT RICK or DC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Perseus Jackson faced the god's wrath and he was kicked out of his home. Then Homeland security tracked and arrested him. Ms. Waller found him._

 _Prologue_

 _The Giant war was over. Most demigods died. Less than 70 out of almost 400 ( former legionaries in New Rome were present). I was the only one of my friends to make it out. I should of knew something was going to happen to me when Hermes came glaring with bloodshot eyes telling me of a meeting in 2 hours in the throne room._

 _I assumed it was the reward's ceremony, even if I was the only one that survived they would reward. When I got there most gods were glaring at me and I frowned, we just won the war and I would expect to be on some of their good sides. I hadn't realized it but I had become the scapegoat for the loss of all their children._

" _Perseus Jackson," Zeus roared, " You have been declared traitor of Olympus as the reason of all of our children's deaths." I looked up in shock as I was blamed for something they knew would happen and could of prevented (Actually Helping!). "You are banished from Olympus, and the demigods camps. You shall be killed on sight." He snapped his fingers and I appeared in the alleyway in Manhattan._

 _I walked to mom and Paul's apartment to tell them what happened and explain why I was leaving. I got there and found their dead bodies with 3 thieves looting the place. "Do you have a death wish?" They looked up and smirked. 2 pulled out knives and 1 pulled out a gun._

 _I wasn't going to wait for them to attack so I nailed one guy in the balls and stabbed another with his own knife. I took the knife and threw it at the third one and it went through his throat. Then the first one was starting to move so I stomped his head so hard it caved in._

 _It was at that moment the police burst in, and I realized he just murdered 3 men and the mortal government wouldn't be able to see that they had killed my parents and not me._

 _Later_

" _Perseus Jackson, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime of prison at New York Bayview Correctional Facility!" The judge stated. Percy's eyes widened. A life in prison._

 _Bayview Correctional Facility, Manhattan, NY_

 _2 huge guards escorted me to a cell with a brunette I later learned was named John. He explained the schedule to me and eventually we went to lunch._

" _We got fresh meat" was accompanied with chuckles from a fat bald man with a unibrow that was about 6' 7". I could take him, it was probably the fat that made him so big._

 _I asked as innocently as possible, "Talking to me fatso?" He growled while everyone watching laughed. He swung at me and missed, the momentum from his like 2,000 pound arm dragging him forward and I tripped him. He fell onto a table and got up quickly for a fat man. A quick punch snapped his nose, I laughed internally as he looked ridiculous with a broken nose plastered all over his face._

 _His buddies jumped up after finishing laughing. 3 had plastic knifes but looked determined to use them. I realized I would have to use water to win this if I didn't want to be stabbed and beat with plastic. The water fountain burst and it slammed into all of them knocking them out. I looked around and saw all of the guys looking at me. I decided to dump the water on me and not get wet to shock them even more. Before I could do that a taser hit me in the back and I fell and hit my head against the floor and it all went black._

 _I woke up to see an African american woman studying me. "Umm who are you?" I wondered._

" _I'm the one that is taking the worst of the worst and making them good." She stated as if it was obvious._

" _Uh.. Ok Ms…."_

" _Waller. Amanda Waller."_

" _So what is it you want from me?"_

" _Join my squad, Task Force X. If you join you get time off your sentence. Say the word and you're out of here Tidal Wave.'_

 _I was confused, "What did you call me? I'll join but where did you think of that name?"_

" _Your friends here seem to call you that after that display of water. I'm surprised I managed to find another metahuman so quickly." I wasn't sure what a metahuman was but if I was getting time taken off, might as well take it. I could get out of this place is a few years._

 _She took me to a plane when I freaked out when we took off, but I calmed down when I realized Zeus probably doesn't care anymore since i'm banished._

 _We landed and I got driven to another prison called Belle Rave. There I saw a crazy looking blonde with pink and blue streaks, a crocodile standing up, a bald black man with some muscle, a white bald man with more than a few tattoos. Then a Australian with a big beard fighting 3 guards at once. Then they noticed me with, did I forget to mention, 8 guards with guns, handcuffs, 4 guards front and back pistols raised at me. I had a lasting impression I bet. "Meet your new teammate, Perseus. Suspected for kidnapping and his parents and 5 others. Blew up the St. Louis Arch when he was 12. Blew up Athens with 6 other kids who have yet to be found. Also another metahuman. He can control water."_

" _How many times do I have to tell you people I didn't kill my parents, those 3 killed them so I sent them to a place where they can be hurt far more than they can be here. Also they died in Athens. Wasn't me." I replied._

 _The 2 guys were looking at me with a 'are you kidding me' face. "Well I guess I have a 18 year- old counterpart" Tattoos said._

" _So who are you guys?" I asked._


	2. Introductions and A new Mission

**I'm just starting to write and this is a bit difficult with high school selections and next year's scheduling so sorry about small chapters i'm going to try to make them longer in the future- 1,000 words or so if possible**

 _Introductions and New Mission_

So apparently Tattoos is El Diablo, the Aussie is Captain Boomerang, the black guy is Deadshot, the crocodile is Killer Croc, and the crazy blonde is Harley Quinn and she is the queen of Gotham city. Interesting. Then I met the samurai lady Katana, and Rick the soldier.

"So now do I get to blow up something?" I asked impatiently. Ms. Waller frowned.

"I thought you said you weren't a terrorist."

"Doesn't mean I can't love to see buildings with thousands inside explode." I stated like it was something completely normal. Harley giggled,

"You one screwed up kid. I like you."

"I have assembled you today to tell you that our newest target is the king of Gotham city himself. The Joker." Harley's eyes went wide. Deadshot raised an eyebrow.

"So who's the Joker?" I asked, confused at their reaction.

"Among the worst of the worst. Complete madman. You might like to see thousands die, but he commands it to happen. Harley is his queen. Im sure you remember that. Somehow he survived."

"How? We all saw that bird go down." Deadshot asked. Ms. Waller sighed,

"Apparently he bailed and we never caught him. Never knew he made it until he was spotted last weekend."

I pulled out my pistol and loaded it and said, "Where is he? Its one man." Ms. Waller sighed,

"Ignorance is bliss. This man has influence from Washington to Florida. Hundreds of men. Extreme security."

I shrugged, "I just need to close to him." Flag just rolled his eyes.

"Were gonna lose this one real quick." He muttered. I raised my eyebrow.

"I can kill you without moving right now. Might want to shut up."

 **So this chapter is going to set up the next chapter- I am going to try to post at least once a week. Most likely on weekends as my Algebra teacher likes to assign a lot of homework.**

 **Thanks and see yall next time!**


End file.
